When Yamino Drive His Car
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: This is the first MTR Fanfic. When Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan and Loki saw this car at the garage of the mansion, Yamino drove like the wind. Matantei Loki Ragnarok does Initial D parody


Disclaimer

Matantei Loki Ragnarok was owned by Sakura Kinoshita. Initial D was owned by Shuichi Shigeno.

What if Ryusuke Yamino drove his AE86 Trueno at the back of Loki's mansion? Will he drive at the hill? Who will be his Rival and what car... er... a vehicle will ride for him? (Seiyuu fandom intended)

It's the Four-eyed Midgard Serpent versus the dumbass god of beauty and his pet Gullinbursti (I mean it's Freyja's pig) in a car race down hill!

**Initial M  
**

By: Sakata no Ginshiro

Genre: Humor, parody

"Um Loki, this car was very familiar for you, right" Yamino asked Loki about the car which it found on the back of the mansion.

"Yes, you are right. Why don't you try it, it is like some classic kind of an automotive for the best handlers." Loki insisted Ryusuke to drive this car.

While Loki went away to solve another mystery, Yamino examined the car, while holding a key and a cup of iced tea. When he got in to the car and inserted the key for an ignition. The car did the better reverse and drove forward as in going fast. Unknown to Ryusuke, he held his steering wheel and zoomed within the maximum speed of 80kph then to the downhill. When the other racers saw the fury of AE86 Trueno, they reacted.

"Wow, that's the spirit of AE86 trueno!" a driver reacted.

"AE86 Trueno... is this a ghost?" the other downhill racer asked and continued "or should I say, that guy with glasses in that big mansion drove this car?"

"No. That guy is actually Yamino Ryusuke. He really drove like Fujiwara Ta(beep) when he rides like crazy."

And the guys argued themselves momentarilly.

Meanwhile, The Phantom Thief Frey, with his almighty steed Gullinbursti were travelling to see his Dulcinea (actually it's Mayura Daidouji) and they were ran over by the raging AE86, screaming like an idiot. Frey give a rant on Yamino.

"Hey, drive properly you four-eyes."

"sorry, can't help it. This car reminds me of Initial M or something." Yamino reacted.

"Why you... we will have a race!"

And the race starts. First, Ryusuke Yamino with his AE86 Trueno and The Phanthom Thief Frey with his... mechanical pig named Gullinbursti.

"Hey, It's not mechanical pig, it's a vehicle!" Frey reacted while the audiences laughed heartily.

The AE86 Trueno drove swiftly like a Sleipnir who se speed was as Divine as the Ferrari. While on the corner, Frey drove his vehicle like a turtle injected with steroids and slows down until it stops. Frey kicked the robo-swine vehemently while the robo-pig gave a jab on his jaw.

"What's that for!?" Frey ranted on the pig.

("You oaf, that's why you kicked me on my face, dammit!" - Gullinbursti)

"Why you!?" And the race becomes a boxing fight of sorts while the audience or the members of the club gave a loud laugh and guffaw on them as it was a great performance.

While Yamino was driving, Other racers reacted on what they saw.

"Ryuusuke Yamino was the next Takumi Fujiwara." one racer said.

"His speed is Godlike."

The other racer saw the slowpokes (Frey and Gullinbursti) drove with their feet and reacted.

"This one is really disappointing."The racer said.

"They sucked."

Loki, Mayura, Fenrir, Ecchan and Narugami came to the corner and saw what happened to Yamino as his driving skills are honed.

"This car is really... The MYSTERY!" Mayura said jovially.

"Hey dad, I think Nii-san is as good as other gods when he drives, right." Fenrir said.

"I think he owns the car and I'm happy with it." Loki replied.

"Wow, check out his speed, it's awesome." Narugami continued "That four-eyes is as good as Takumi or Schumacher or something."

They agreed but when they saw Frey and his pig drove slowly, they sweatdropped and reacted like idiots.

"How sad for him." They reacted.

While on the race, Yamino drove the car until to the finish line. The calm green flash of light rushed on the audience and declaring him as a winner by default.

"No doubt this guy is the next Takumi, right?"

"Yes, you said it." The guys agreed.

When everything was over, Yamino went to his friends and gave a tap on his head and returned home happily.

On that night, Frey and Gullinbursti walked like they lost everything.

"It's all your fault for being at the last place, you piece of metal scrap!" Frey growled at the pig and give him a left hook.

("The hell you are, you moron!" - Gullinbursti)

And they fought eternally ever after.

**OWARI-DA!**

This is the first Matantei Loki Ragnarok fanfic with more comedic situations.

Also we mentioned Takumi Fujiwara as the driver of AE86 Trueno which this is a Seiyuu Fandom intended for Ryuusuke Yamino. Hence the one who sang the 'Believe in Heaven' is the one who took the voice of Yamino and Takumi and also who took the voice of Kisuke Urahara of Bleach and a member of Weiss.

I think it gave me a laughing manner when I was thinking about Yamino drove his AE86 and it gave me a hearty laugh.

Oh well... Shinichirou Miki did the role.

Anyway... review, comment and rant about the story.


End file.
